The present invention relates to snow sleds. More specifically, the present invention relates to snow sleds wherein the user rides the snow sled in an upright sitting position and the snow sled has steering capabilities. Children and adults alike enjoy the exhilaration of snow-sledding. Children and adults also have particular interests associated with various hobbies and interests such as race cars, space-ships, trains, and motorcycles. The illustrated embodiment in the present application, for example, takes the form of a chopper-style motorcycle—that is a motorcycle with long, backward-sloping forks and handlebars, a tear-shaped fuel tank, and a laid-back seating configuration. Embodiments of the present invention, however, are not limited to that of a motorcycle and can take the form of various shapes and configurations.
Two types of snow sleds are saucer sleds and the steel runner sleds. Saucer sleds are typically simple round plastic dishes with smooth bottoms and two handles. The user sits in a crouched position inside the dish and is limited to using the handles and the shifting of body weight for steering the saucer. Steering is difficult. Moreover saucer sleds are very plain in design. Steel runner sleds typically include parallel steel skates connected to a front steering bar and a top platform. Users typically either lie on their stomachs on the platform and use their hands to steer with the steering bar or they sit on the platform and use their feet to steer. Steel runner sleds can be dangerous because of the potential for the metal skates to run-over the user or an observer. Also because of their construction, steel runner sleds are heavy, typically plain in appearance, and difficult to transport and store.